The End
by Hydropistol108
Summary: Link remembers his past life, and now he knows what to do. Now he can finally finish this.


_You all know the story of the Hero. The goddess who gave up everything for him, the demon who bound his soul to him out of hatred, a constant battle of light and dark. How this is the Hero of Time, Space, the ages, and seasons, and even more._

 _But what you might not know is what he was before all of this._

 _Long ago, there was a god who donned the greenest of armor, brandished a double helix sword. He was known to all of us as The Fierce Deity, when in reality he was Luna, God of the moon. He would raise and lower the moon every night, he was loyal to the goddesses that created this world, and Hylia, who he helped protect the people of Hyrule._

 _While the monsters took refuge in his night,he would protect all who slept, even Hylia herself. Though people feared him believing he created those monster, but only Hylia knew the truth, and no matter how much the goddess tried to tell them they still feared Luna._

 _In order to understand their hatred and fear of him, Luna crafted a mask in the shape of his face and cast his godly divinity into it. He wasn't as divinely tall as he used to be, his markings were gone, and his skin wasn't as pale as it used to be._

 _His plan was to show the people what a hero he was, then extract his power from the mask and show his true identity. He met a mask salesman and gave him the mask to hold for him until he came back._

 _His plan was working, all the people were seeing him as a hero. And that was how The Hero, Link, was born. Although for them the night wouldn't come, so as their love for the hero grew, their fear for the Fierce Deity grew as well._

 _The Hero's own love for the people began to take form, but he still couldn't return as Luna just yet. So one day, when it was the usual time for night too arise, there the Hero stood. When he made the mask he still kept some of his divine power in his mortal body, so he used the last of it to give the moon the ability to rise and set on it's own. But, this was an extreme strain on his body, he was going to die._

 _He then used his powers again, allowing himself to reincarnate and in every life to slowly regain enough of his divine power in order to get his mask back, and take what once was his._ _ **The Fierce Deity Mask.**_

The dinging of a store bell rang throughout the shop. Heavy steps rang throughout the shop belonging to a hooded man. His steps were as unnerving as the thunderstorm outside. The hooded man walked to the counter, each step thudding against the hardwood floor.

Masks lined the shop on shelves or displayed in glass cabinets. They all varied in colors and sizes, some ranged from eerie to plain odd. One mask in particular caught his eye. The hooded man tapped on the counter to get the mask salesman's attention. The salesman looked up from his book and looked at the cloaked man.

"Did you find anything you like?" He asked. The masked man just faced his head towards the mask that was on the shelf behind the mask salesman. He then put a sack of Rupees on the shelf. The salesman followed his gaze and spotted the mask with blank eyes and facial markings.

He looked back at the hooded man with a sorry look on his face. "I'm sorry sir, but that mask isn't for sell." he said regretfully. The hooded man made an angry grunt and then put another sack of Rupees on the counter.

"Once again, I'm sorry sir. That mask isn't for sale." He said once more. Angered, the the hooded man swiped up his bags of Rupees and forcefully burst the door open. Halfway in the doorway he pointed at the mask, the mask salesman could only see a green sleeve and fingerless gauntlets. He made a grunt-ish roar and stormed out.

Later, a "closed" sign was on the door of the mask shop. A dark shadow ran across a window with the mask salesman sleeping in a bedroom. The sound of thunder echoed throughout the house as the entrance of the mask shop was forced open. This startled the salesman out of his sleep. He then ran to his shop down the hall.

The mask with markings was displayed on the shelf, as the shadow sweeped pass it the mask seemingly vanished. The hooded man then ran out into the forest. The mask salesman stepped halfway through his door. "Stop! Thief!" he yelled.

The man kept running and running, he wouldn't dare stop; thinking he was still in view. Rain patting down on him, with each thud of his steps was the sound of splashing water. He just had to get the mask back, it was originally his. So when the salesman refused to sell it he snapped.

The hooded man found a cave to seek refuge out of the storm. As he sat down on a rock inside he put the mask in his hands in his lap. He inhaled sharply, feeling the power resonate from the mask, it was familiar yet new. This was the power he had had all those ages ago.

' _The full moon's gonna be here in two days.'_ He thought to himself. ' _Hang on you two… I'm on my way.'_ As he was think he looked at the ¾ moon in the sky. He then pulled down the hood to reveal a face that looked like the one on the mask.

An old, ruined, Hyrule castle stood off in the distance. It was abandoned for the new castle and moved to the outskirts, not even the most dangerous of creatures dare go there for what lies inside. Inside the window of the tallest tower shone a bright, white light; It was Princess Zelda, she was laying down on a bed, her hands clasped together, resting on her chest. Ganondorf was in the throne room, he was being held down by magic chains that Zelda created.

It takes so much power to hold Ganondorf down that Zelda has to be in a sleep like state to keep him that way. Even though Ganondorf was being held back, his magic still found a way to escape; now there's a black and red mist-like energy surrounding the ruined, old Hyrule castle. Ganondorf's magic also attracts and creates monsters that are trying to siege and control Hyrule. Though the people are still safe inside the holy lands that their villages are founded upon. Although, because of the rise in monsters trading has been crippled. That's why Link has to act fast, and a full moon will help him.

 _Two nights later…_

Link was in a forest clearing, sitting up on his knees, he positioned the Fierce Deity Mask on a tree stump. 'It's almost time.' he thought to himself. He was preparing to do the ritual to get back his powers, throughout his multiple lifetimes he slowly regained some of his divine power that he first left himself in his first life; he was going to use it to get his power back the first time but then he died.

The moon slowly creeped over the tree line of Link's clearing. Link shot his head up as he looked at the full moon, seeing this as his chance he began the ritual. Link took out the master sword and stabbed it into ground in front of the mask. Link then stood on his feet and raised his hands into the sky. "Oh moon I have risen and lowered since the beginning, I ask of you, return to me my title as Luna, deity of the moon and protector of Hyrule in the harshest of nights." he said.

A light shot from the moon and beamed down into the master sword, the blade of master sword glowed a white color and as link opened his eyes they glowed the same. The mask then rose in the sky, it was just a few inches in front of him and they were looking at eachother face to face. The mask then turned 180 and forced itself over Link's actual face. The Hero could only let out a gasp before the mask melded and absorbed into his face.

Link grew a couple inches taller and his hair grew longer and brighter. His tunic and hat grew longer. A chest plate appeared on him with the moon and a triangle on it, chain mail ran down his leggings and into his boots. A hip satchel also appeared on him with a triforce design on it. He opened his hand outward and his double helix sword appeared in a flash, in his hand.

"I'm back." he cried, his voice was a little weak from his happiness. He unsummoned the sword and then picked up the Master sword. "Now I have something I need to take care of." He said as he looked at Hyrule castle. With that Link walked off into the distance, towards Old Hyrule Castle.

Four pillars were protruded from the ground and tilted facing the castle. It kept the monsters out and the two souls inside imprisoned. Luna walked towards the castle, the mob of monsters parted, making a pathway for Luna. As he walked the monsters were bow down to him either out of fear or respect. He then disappeared behind the barrier.

As Luna waved his hands over Old Hyrule Castle the rubble that had fallen off and decayed, floated and reattached itself to the castle making it look brand new. Then he faced the mob of monsters. "All those who have remained loyal, become my Warriors of The Night; and protect the creatures of Hyrule in our eternal absence." he stated.

The monsters around Hyrule began to stand more upright and their bodies began to morph into a humanoid form. Their bodies were as black as outer space with little dots of light, similar to stars in the night sky. Their hair and eyes glowed in a white light, their eyes without pupils or irises.

They were then clothed in armor that covered every inch of their body, they had two horns on the sides of their helmet that resembled two upside-down bat wings that were pointed up. Their armor was dark blue with a black trim. Higher ranking soldiers wore matching dark blue capes and wielded glaives, while lowers ranking ones held swords and shields. Others rode atop armored Night Horses, that shared the same appearance of the newly reborn Children of The Night; those held spears and shields. Lastly, there were bow Knights that wielded magic, steel bows that generated it's own string and arrows made entirely out of light.

Some stayed with their backs faced towards the castle around the perimeter guarding it. While other hitched rides on other knights' Night Horses in order to scour the land of Hyrule to protect it. With a smile of pride for his new children, Luna made his way to the tallest tower which held Zelda's bedroom.

Opening the door, Luna saw Zelda. The princess was laying down on her bed, eyes closed, and hands clasped to her chest. Zelda was in a deep slumber, keeping Ganondorf at bay. Luna walked up to Zelda and kissed her forehead. In doing that Zelda's hair grew longer and turned blond, as well as her dress becoming a white gown. She was no longer Zelda, now she was Hylia.

"It's good to see you again Hylia." Luna said,even though he knew he would get no answer. "Now it's the beast's turn." Luna stated coldly as he exited the room.

Ganondorf was kneeling just a few feet in front of the throne, eyes closed, and wrapped in Hylia's glowing, white chains which pinned him to the ground. He was trapped, but not his magic, as it was escaping his body. The magic formed red and black whisps and clouds, in which one smaller set circled the Gerudo King, and another bigger set which circled the entire Hyrule castle inside of the barrier.

Luna was walking towards Ganondorf and when he reached the dark magic he just waved it away with one hand. He then got really close and tilted Ganondorf's head so he could get a good look. Luna's eyes generated a bluish green aura and he ordered. "Shed this weak form, reveal thy true self Demon King, Demise!" His voice bellowed like thunder.

Ganondorf's skin began to chip and break, it turned black and grey. His once fiery red hair now resembled that of pure magma. Although he was still chained and his eyes were still shut. Luna unsheathed the master and made his way towards the throne. Luna looked at the throne in sadness, this was the only way the cycle would finally end.

Luna sat on the throne, one leg over the over the other. The master sword lied in his lap, his left hand grasping the handle and the right rest near the tip. As he closed his eyes a tear quickly ran down his face. The Master sword began glowing as well as the triforce marks on each of the bearers.

Hylia's chains disappeared around Demise only for him to be trapped in a crystal. Hylia's chains then reappeared over the giant crystal tomb. Zelda's room became lined and encased in the same grayish crystal. The throne Luna sat on grew taller and became covered in crystal as well, making entrecot designs.

However, Luna's body became crystal, his clothes too. The only thing that stayed the way it was was the Master Sword, rest on the Hero's lap, in a stone grip for all eternity. This was the only way to stop this. He knew that for the good of the people he would have to condemn himself to an eternal slumber.

The constant cycle of rebirth and death finally ended. The souls of Link, Zelda, and even Ganondorf were released to finally move on. The main threat of Ganondorf was extinguished and the people were left protected from stray monsters.

Trade safely resumed in Hyrule. The Sheikah made villages around Old Hyrule Castle, they went back to serving Hylia. In Hyrule town and the other races' major towns created statues of the three divine figures. The celebrated the loss of a princess, defeat of an enemy, the victory of a hero, and the end to a once thought unending cycle.

There was an expanding field, the grass dancing as the wind blew across it. There stood Link looking off into the distance. The hero got the urge to look down to his right side, only to see Zelda looking back at him. He then looked up to his left, Ganondorf was there looking back at him, his arms were crossed and he had an up tight look on his face, but deep down he was happy. The three then walked off into the ever expanding distance, never once looking back.

That was their story. This is the end.


End file.
